Where have you been all my life?
by SweetHeaven
Summary: Nathan's impressions on his first date with Peyton. My first fic ever, please, R&R, I need to improve!
1. Chapter 1

Where have you been all my life?

He was nervous, but he wouldn't accept it. He was a tough guy and a heartbreaker, he had had lots of first dates with lots of different girls. Why was he so nervous about this one? He paced for a while, throwing glances towards the door every now a then. They were supposed to meet at 6, and it was 6:05. He had arrived early, he always did. When you arrive on time, girls think you're a gentleman. If they think you're a gentleman, taking them to bed is much easier. Besides, he liked seeing the girls coming, it was a great chance to notice every detail of their anatomy, and it was good fun sharing his impressions with his friends afterwards. In fact, he really enjoyed telling the gang about all the sexiest, dirtiest details of every date. That was one of the things that made him so popular among the boys, he was considered a hero. 6:10. He began to wonder if she would come. He had never been deserted by a girl before. Then he heard the door, and turned his face. There she was. Not late enough to be rude, not early enough to look desperate for meeting him. She was wearing a white miniskirt, a red top and a black jacket. He stared at her carefully while she approached. He felt breathless, his heart beating fast against his chest.

-Hi, Nathan. Sorry I'm a bit late.

-Never mind, Peyton. I haven't been waiting for long –he didn't want her to think he had been anxious to meet her.

-How do I look?

-You look great.

-Is that what you will tell your friends tomorrow? That I looked great with my miniskirt and my tight top?

Nathan blushed slightly. So she knew about his 'habits' of telling his friends? And still he had accepted to date him? He tried not to show his confusion.

No-he said, trying to sound confident –Why should I wait? I will tell them this very night.

Peyton smiled. God, she had a lovely smile. He smiled back and leaded her to their table.

At the beginning, the conversation was weird, it seemed that none of them did know how to talk to the other, but still he was enjoying her company. It was being near her what made him feel at ease. It didn't matter if they didn't know what to say. It was the first time in his life that he felt like that. He didn't want to say anything that could bother her or make him look stupid. Of course, he could seduce her and take her to bed easily, he was sure. He could pretend to be the sweet, fun, caring guy girls seemed to prefer to discover sex with, and then he was able to say goodbye as quickly and easily as he had unbuttoned the girl's trousers. But he didn't want that with Peyton. Not that night, at least. He couldn't stop watching at her mouth when she was speaking, and he was willing to meet her eyes all the time, even though every time he succeeded, he could feel his cheeks turn red, especially when he noticed her shy smile.

They talked for a while about school, about basketball, about their friends and about their families. Nathan found himself telling Peyton how difficult it was for him to talk to his dad, how hard it was to be the captain of the team, everyone always expecting so much of him. Peyton told Nathan about the feeling of loneliness and the fear of losing her loved ones. They felt they could speak about anything. They knew they really could understand each other.

-To be honest-Peyton said suddenly –I never thought I would be on a date with you, Nathan Scott.

-Why?

-I've heard so many stories 'bout your love affairs. I always thought that I would reject you if you asked me out -not that I was expecting you to-she added quickly, blushing.

-Your lovely, Peyton-he said softly. -Why did you accept?

- I wanted to see if my impressions on you were right. I've always thought you were quite arrogant and a bit nasty.

Nathan was surprised to hear that. Suddenly, he felt scared to be dumped by her on their first date. However, Peyton spoke again.

-I was wrong. You're not like that at all. I really like you.

Nathan held her hand, but he let go when she took her eyes away form his and her cheeks turned red.

Then, she said something about liking the music in that club, and he thought that was a great chance to ask her to dance. When they got to the dance floor, the music changed. It was a slow song. Nathan couldn't believe his luck. He was dying to hold her in his arms. They danced and the world disappeared around them. He smelled her curly hair, the flowery scent filling his nostrils. He had to smile. When the song was over, they stayed there for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, she noticed the watch on the wall.

-Oh! It's 9:45, I have to go. My dad wants me back at ten.

-You need a ride?

-Yeah, thanks.

In the car, they didn't speak much, but threw shy glances at each other. He wondered if she was thinking of the moment of saying goodnight, too.

When they got to the house, he opened the car door for Peyton and walked with her to the house door, afraid of holding her hand.

-I have had a great time, Nathan –she said.

-Me too.

-Would you like to repeat it? –She said in a whisper, with a flirting tone in her voice.

It was the moment he had been expecting. There were no second dates for him. If he got the girl to bed on the first one, he didn't need another. If he didn't succeed in having sex, he was not interested in the girl anymore.

-Yes. Next Saturday?

-Next Saturday –she said with a bright smile.

She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

-See ya, then.

-See ya.

She got into the house. When he came back to his car, he felt like flying. He touched his cheek. He checked his cell phone. He had five lost calls from his friends. They used to phone him when he was out with a girl, and he always called them back to tell them about the 'experience'. They were all waiting for him to tell them every sexy detail of his date. Because Peyton was a sexy girl, she really was. But she was sweet and fun and wonderful, too, and he was dying to see her again. He didn't feel like sharing her with none. And, for the first time in his life, Nathan Scott didn't call his friends back.


	2. Chapter 2

Where have you been all my life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the OTH characters (I wouldn't mind owning Nathan or Lucas, though)

This is the second (and last) chapter of my first fic. It is about the same date, but from Peyton's POV. Hope you like it, please, R&R!

She had never understood why girls seemed to be so crazy about him. She had always told herself that, if she had to be with him on their own for any reason, she wouldn't make any fuss about it. In fact, she never thought she would be alone with him. It was not the first date she had in her life, but it was the first time every girl seemed to be jealous of her having THAT particular date. Her best friend, Brooke, had been teasing her all the time since Nathan Scott had asked her out, and every girl in the class seemed to want her to have an accident or something so they could take her place that night. She had been surprised to be under so much pressure just because of a date, and she had even considered the possibility of deserting him. But in the last moment, she had changed her mind. It was not Nathan's fault that girls were speaking about her and her date, and she wouldn't let her classmates bring her down. They were supposed to meet at 6, but it had took her so long to decide what to wear –she had heard of Nathan's habits of telling his friends too many details of girls' bodies, and that was not very nice, but still she wanted to look pretty. It was 6:10 when she finally got in the club. She looked around, looking for Nathan, and when she saw him, she felt kind of flustered by the warm welcoming smile he gave her.

-Hi, Nathan. I'm sorry I'm a bit late-she didn't feel like telling him she had spent so long in front of her bedroom mirror. Actually, he looked pretty good, too.

-Never mind, Peyton. I haven't been waiting for long.

-How do I look? –she asked shyly. Why was she so nervous?

-You look great.

-Is that what you will tell your friends tomorrow? That I looked great with my miniskirt and my tight top? –the same moment she stopped speaking, she regretted having said that. It had been quite a silly comment, and rather insulting for him. Why in hell had she said something that stupid? She was about to apologize when Nathan spoke.

- No. Why should I wait? I will tell them this very night.

She felt so relieved that he hadn't got upset by her comment, and smiled widely. She was really happy when he smiled back –God, he had such a beautiful smile- and then they went to get a table.

For some minutes, the conversation was kind of weird, Peyton thought. It seemed that none of them knew for sure how to talk to the other. However, he seemed to be enjoying her company, and so did she. In fact, feeling his presence so close made her shiver, and that made it more difficult for her to speak. She was a bit worried that he would find her boring, or not as interesting as the girls he used to go out with. She decided to start with not very personal things, school, teachers and classmates, mainly. She couldn't help but noticing that he watched at her mouth when she was speaking –she even felt afraid of having something in her teeth- and he seemed eager to meet her eyes. However, every time he succeeded, he blushed, which made her smile even more shyly.

The conversation started to become more personal. Nathan told Peyton about his problems with his dad and about the pressure he felt for people always expecting the best of him. She had never thought that a guy like him could feel so lonely. She told him about her fears of losing the people she loved and how difficult it was for her to open her heart to the others. They talked a lot, and the feeling of mutual understanding grew stronger between them. Then, she felt the need of being sincere with him:

-To be honest, I never thought I would be on a date with you, Nathan Scott.

-Why?- he seemed a bit taken aback, but now there was no turning back.

-I've heard so many stories 'bout your love affairs. I always thought that I would reject you if you asked me out –she realised what he could think of her comment -Not that I was expecting you to-she added too quickly, noticing her cheeks getting hot.

-You're lovely, Peyton-he said, and the soft tone of his voice melted her heart once again.-Why did you accept?

She took her time to answer, thinking hard of why she had actually accepted. She remembered the moment when he had asked her out. He had seemed so shy when he had asked her if she wanted to go somewhere with him that night. She had the impression that even his ears were getting red. He didn't seem the haughty boy she had always thought him to be, and something inside her told her she had to accept, she wouldn't have had the heart to reject him.

-I wanted to see if my impressions on you were right. I've always thought you were quite arrogant and a bit nasty- she began. Something in his face made her realise that he had got a bit shocked by her answer, and he looked suddenly upset, so she had to continue.

- I was wrong. You're not like that at all. I really like you-she said firmly.

Nathan held her hand, and she felt unable to look directly into his eyes. She was scared of seeing herself in those blue eyes and finding out that she wanted to lay there forever. Nathan seemed to notice that she didn't want to look at him and he let go.

She tried to start a new conversation changing the subject, and she decided to use her favourite topic: music. The music in the club was good, and when she talked about it, he asked her to dance. The music changed, and they were welcomed by a slow song when they reached the dance floor. She got kind of nervous, but he seemed to be quite glad about it. They dance for a while, and Peyton felt there was none else in the world. When the song was over, she didn't want to let go, but she did, just to find Nathan's eyes looking into hers. Suddenly, she noticed the watch on the wall.

-Oh! It's 9:45, I have to go. My dad wants me back at ten-she said, despite she would like to freeze that moment forever.

-You need a ride?

-Yeah, thanks.

In the car, they didn't speak much, but she noticed the shy glances he was throwing at her, and, actually, she was doing the same. She was thinking of the moment to say goodnight. Would he try and kiss her? And if he did, would she kiss him back? She wanted to, bit she was so scared…

When they got to Peyton's, he opened her car door and walk with her to the house. She saw his hand shaking slightly, and she wondered if he wanted to hold hers.

-I have had a great time, Nathan- she said, and she really meant it.

-Me too.

-Would you like to repeat it? –she asked. Although she was not sure of being ready for an affirmative answer, she used her best flirting tone. She had heard that he dumped girls very easily, and he didn't like second dates, but still, she had to try.

-Yes. Next Saturday?- he said firmly, and her heart skipped a beat.

-Next Saturday –she repeated, feeling how her lips formed a smile she couldn't stop.

She really wanted to kiss him in the lips, but she felt nervous about doing so, so she just tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

-See ya, then.

-See ya.

She came into the house, and as soon as the door closed behind her, she leant her back against the wall, and touched her lips softly. They were going to go out again! She felt so happy, but also scared. She was always scared of opening her heart to the others, because she was so afraid of losing them afterwards, especially after her mum died. She fancied him a lot, she had enjoyed his company and she couldn't think of losing him. It seemed impossible to her having him out of her life now that she had got to know him. And suddenly she realised it was hope, and not fear, what she was feeling when she thought of him. None had made her feel like that before. She stood there without moving, touching her lips and her heart, wondering where he had been all her life, and, for the first time in many years, Peyton Sawyer was not afraid of letting someone into her heart.


End file.
